1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for performing training exercises in an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing training exercises in an aircraft in which a live environment and a simulation environment are present.
2. Background
Training exercises are often performed for military aircraft. These training exercises are used to teach pilots how to operate the aircraft. Additionally, the exercises are also used to train the pilots on different strategies and tactics with respect to operating the aircraft. For example, pilots may train in an aircraft to improve skills and reactions to adversarial events. These events may include, for example, without limitation, encountering enemy aircraft, reacting to a presence of surface-to-air missile sites, engaging time sensitive targets, and other suitable events.
A large amount of training may be performed using training devices on the ground. These training devices often take the form of flight simulators. A flight simulator is a system that copies or simulates the experience of flying an aircraft. A flight simulator is meant to make the experience as real as possible. Flight simulators may range from controls and a display in a room to a full-size replica of a cockpit mounted on actuators that are configured to move the cockpit in response to actions taken by a pilot. These types of simulators provide a capability to teach pilots and/or other crew members to operate various aircraft systems and to react to different events.
Additional training is performed through training exercises using live aircraft. These types of training exercises expose pilots to the actual conditions encountered when flying an aircraft. Various conditions cannot be accurately simulated using a flight simulator. For example, the actual movement or forces encountered in flying an aircraft may not be adequately provided through a flight simulator.
With military aircraft, this type of training is typically performed on various areas or ranges. This type of training may involve using multiple live aircraft to perform training on encountering enemy aircraft. Further, various ground platforms also may be used. These ground platforms may include, for example, without limitation, tanks, surface-to-air missile systems, and other suitable ground units. These types of training exercises provide a pilot with the additional experience needed to operate an aircraft in different conditions.
Live training exercises are difficult and/or expensive to set up and operate. For example, to perform a training exercise in the air, airspace is restricted to other aircraft to avoid unintended incursions into the airspace in which the training occurs. Additionally, fuel, maintenance, and other expenses are required to prepare the aircraft for the exercises, operate the aircraft during the exercises, and perform maintenance after the exercises have concluded.
Further, the amount of airspace may be confining and may restrict the type and amount of movement that aircraft can make during a training exercise. Times and locations where airspace can be restricted may limit the amount of time when training exercises can be performed.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.